


Waffles

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode: s03e04 I Am Become Death, Family, Gabriel Gray's little family., Gen, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be waking up to this, he muses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waffles

There's a low thud on the floor and Gabriel opens his eyes.  He's not worried, he doesn't feel anything strange in the house.  He hears the pitter-patter of little feet coming closer to his room.  He closes his eyes and pretends to go back to sleep.

His door slowly creaks open.

He waits.

All is silent.

Then...

A little hand holds his nose, trying to stop the influx of air he needs to breathe. He holds his breath until he feels a finger touch his eyebrows and try to make them waggle.

A giggle escapes from the culprit.

Gabriel opens one eye and sees a grinning face.

"Hi Dad!"

He closes his eyes then sneaks his arms around his son, giving him a hug.  He opens his eyes and looks at the little blonde-haired boy.  He can't help the smile that appears on his face. _To be waking up to this_ , he muses.  He stretches and sits up, looking at Noah who has climbed up and is jumping on the bouncy bed.

"Good morning Noah... What do you want for breakfast, today?"

Noah gives him a toothy grin before saying: "Waffles. Waffles. And more waffles!"

He can't help the laugh that escapes from his lips.

His son is amazing.


End file.
